


we are (never? really?) getting back together

by terbit (terbenam)



Series: sakuatsu budak sekolah [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - High School, Bulol Sakusa Kiyoomi, Fluff, Gagal Moveon, Getting Back Together, M/M, No Angst, OSIS/MPK, Pemilihan ketua OSIS/MPK, Pensi Sekolah, Teen Romance, bucin, gara-gara atsumu spill the tea, sakuatsu as panitia pensi, satu sekolah tau mereka mantanan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terbenam/pseuds/terbit
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi entered HQ high school with one hope: not meeting his ex-boyfriend, Miya Atsumu, ever again.Like, ever.But who awaits him at the student council room is none other than the blonde jerk.and he still loves him.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: sakuatsu budak sekolah [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164017
Kudos: 9





	1. perkara LPJ dan highschool debut

**Author's Note:**

> \- okay so, this is my FIRST fic that pushed me into the depth of sakuatsu hell. aslinya ini dipublish Agustus kemarin, dan sejak memposting tulisan ini, i can't escape this hellhole.  
> \- hingga fic ini diarsip di ao3, aku masih berada di neraka sakuatsu (haha)  
> \- bahasanya nggak baku sama sekali, demi vibes anak SMA (umm actually i think i have no writing style)

Kiyoomi kaget waktu tau Atsumu masuk SMA yang sama dengannya. Lebih kaget lagi waktu tau Atsumu daftar jadi pengurus OSIS. Gimana nggak kaget, Atsumu yang dulu mana mau ikut event OSIS (dulu Kiyoomi sampe nyerah buat bujuk dia), belajar aja suka males, kok sekarang mau-maunya jadi budak sekolah?

“Kalo kata orang sih, _highschool debut_ gitu, hehe.”

Hilih.

_Bilang aja mau pencitraan biar populer,_ batin Kiyoomi. Dia udah hafal tabiat anak-anak yang sekadar masuk organisasi demi popularitas. Basi.

Kiyoomi sendiri sejak SMP udah aktif di OSIS, bahkan pernah sampe jadi wakil ketua. Sempet bikin geger satu sekolah juga sih, soalnya dia pacaran sama Atsumu yang dikenal tukang cabut kelas dan utang mie ayam di kantin. Wakil ketua OSIS yang juara kelas pacaran sama anak yang langganan masuk ruang BK, nggak salah?

Tapi itu dulu sih. Sebelum UN SMP, Kiyoomi terpaksa mutusin Atsumu karena disuruh mamanya, katanya takut Kiyoomi nggak fokus UN karena kebanyakan main sama Atsumu. Padahal waktu itu dia masih langganan juara kelas. Kiyoomi, sebagai anak yang berbakti pada orangtua, mau nggak mau nurut.

Atsumu kaget waktu diputusin Kiyoomi. Nangisnya jelek banget, wajahnya merah, ingus bleber kemana-mana, Kiyoomi nggak suka.

Tapi, lain di mulut lain di hati rupanya. Ajakan Kiyoomi putus cuma berhenti di lidah aja, sebenernya dia masih sayang banget sama Atsumu. Makanya dia pilih masuk SMA yang agak jauh dari rumah dan tes masuknya sulit, jadi kemungkinan buat ketemu Atsumu nol besar. Biar cepet move on, katanya.

Sekarang, setelah tahapan seleksi, diklat, dan serah terima jabatan dilakukan, kok, ketemu lagi. Kiyoomi juga heran, kok bisa Atsumu diterima jadi anggota OSIS. Untungnya mereka nggak satu organisasi sih. Kiyoomi sekarang jadi anggota MPK, dimana kalo diliat dari struktur, jabatannya lebih tinggi dari Atsumu yang anak OSIS.

Meskipun Kiyoomi anak MPK, ternyata MPK di sekolahnya ikut jadi panitia di semua acaranya OSIS, sementara OSIS nggak boleh ikut campur di acaranya MPK.

Bonusnya lagi, ruangan OSIS dan MPK jadi satu.

Mampus, usaha move on Kiyoomi gagal total.

“Kak, event HQ Futsal League siapa ya bendahara pelaksananya?” tanya Kiyoomi pada bendahara umum OSIS, Akaashi. Tangannya memegang lembaran LPJ yang penuh coretan revisi.

“HQFL? Tuh, si Atsumu.”

Makin mampus.

Akaashi berseru pada rekan OSIS-nya yang lagi asyik main basket di lapangan yang terletak di depan ruang kerja mereka. Udah senja, murid udah gaada, jadi lapangan nganggur. “Atsumu! Dicariin Sakusa.”

Yang dipanggil berlari kecil menghampiri. Kancing seragamnya dilepas semua, menampilkan kaos hitam polos yang Kiyoomi hafal betul, hadiah darinya waktu kelas dua SMP. Bulir keringat deras di pelipis Atsumu.

Berantakan, tapi Kiyoomi suka. Jadi makin cakep.

“Kenapa, Omi—Sakusa?”

Kiyoomi berdeham sedikit, gugup. Bener ya kalo udah jadi mantan tuh cakepnya makin-makin.

Duh.

“Bendahara HQFL kamu, kan? LPJ-nya masih butuh banyak revisi.”

Atsumu mengangguk, ditatapnya tumpukan kertas yang dibawa Kiyoomi. “Apa aja? Duh, maaf ya, ngerepotin. Masih newbie.”

“Udah tugasku. Di dalem aja.” Kiyoomi berbalik, jalan ke satu sudut di ruang OSIS-MPK yang paling bersih dan rapi. Atsumu mau nggak mau ikut, waktu jalan tiba-tiba wangi musk dari parfum Kiyoomi nggak sengaja kebawa angin, masuk ke penciuman Atsumu.

_Ini kan parfum yang aku kasih sebelum putus? Kok?_

Setelah mereka duduk berdua, Kiyoomi mulai buka mulut. “Miya, ini notanya belum lengkap, masih acak-acakan, nggak sesuai tanggal. Ada yang nggak distempel pula. Kalo ditotal jumlahnya masih beda sama yang di proposal. HQFL udah selesai bulan kemarin, kan? Kok LPJ-nya masih kacau gini?”

Haah, revisinya banyak bener. Bau-bau pulang malem lagi nih.

“Maaf ya, Sakusa. Anak-anak susah banget ditagihin nota, jadi aku masih harus cari-cari nota kosongan.” Atsumu mengambil lembaran LPJ dari tangan Kiyoomi, membaca catatan-catatan kecil yang ditulis sang mantan terindah pake pulpen merah.

_Pengeluaran divisi acara sama perlengkapan jangan dicampur._

_Nota yang ini nggak ada stempelnya._

_Bukti pengeluaran buat beli bola mana? Di proposal kan udah dianggarin?_

Tulisan Kiyoomi kecil-kecil dan rapi, kayak tulisan cewek. Atsumu tersenyum kecil, gemes.

“Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Miya? Mungkin ada yang kamu belum paham waktu bikin LPJ, tanya aja.”

Sebenernya Kiyoomi ogah banget bantuin Atsumu, selain karena takut makin nggak bisa move on, dia juga agak susah cari kendaraan umum kalo pulang malem. Maklum, masih kelas 10 jadi nggak boleh bawa motor. Tapi, karena dia penanggung jawab LPJ HQFL dan melihat banyak banget yang harus direvisi, dia jadi kasian.

“Teknisnya aku udah paham sih, udah diajarin kak Akaashi. Cuma ya gitu, kadang lupa. Lagian kok ribet banget sih harus bikin laporan segala, kan cuma turnamen futsal tahunan.” Atsumu menggerutu sambil melepas nota-nota yang udah ditempel, lalu dikelompokin berdasarkan divisi.

Kiyoomi menghela napas. Kesel, mau marah, tapi dia harus profesional. Lagian, ini event pertama Atsumu sebagai anggota OSIS, wajar masih banyak salah.

“Kita buat event pake uang dari sekolah, Miya. Kalo nggak ada laporan realisasi anggarannya, nanti dikira kita nilep uang sekolah. Makanya ada LPJ, laporan pertanggungjawaban. Biar tau uang dari sekolah dipake buat apa aja. Sebelum diajuin ke Pak Washijo di Kesiswaan, LPJ harus lolos evaluasi MPK dulu, biar nggak kena marah sekolah. Paham?”

Atsumu tertegun. Sisi Kiyoomi yang ini nggak pernah keliatan waktu mereka masih pacaran. Biasanya Atsumu yang bawel, sementara Kiyoomi irit banget kalo ngomong. Kiyoomi cuma ngomong panjang lebar kalo lagi kesel.

“Iya iya, paham.”

“Udah tau gini, kenapa masih masuk OSIS?”

Atsumu mendongak. Mata cokelatnya ketemu sama punya Kiyoomi, cuma kuat sepersekian detik, lalu Atsumu buang muka.

“Dibilangin mau _highschool debut_.”

“Alasan nggak jelas.”

“Ingin memajukan OSIS SMA HQ ke arah yang lebih baik.”

“Seleksi wawancara udah lewat, Miya.”

”...”

Kiyoomi berhenti rapiin laporan. Kayaknya tadi Atsumu bisik-bisik sesuatu. “Apa?”

”... Jangan marah tapi?”

“Terserah. Keburu malem nih.”

Atsumu menghela napas. Ini mah sama aja kayak bilang dia masih suka Kiyoomi, tapi yaudahlah, udah kepalang basah gini, gas aja deh.

“Aku mau jadi lebih baik, mau tobat jadi tukang cabut kelas. Biar bisa selevel sama seorang Sakusa Kiyoomi. Biar pantes diliat dan nggak malu-maluin jadi pacarnya waketos yang langganan juara kelas. Yaa meskipun sekarang udah jadi mantan, sih. Aku capek banget dulu diejekin mulu, dibilang nggak pantes, jomplang, sampe mama kamu bahkan nggak suka sama aku. Makanya aku bela-belain cari tau kamu mau SMA dimana, belajar biar bisa keterima disini, daftar OSIS yang aku nggak suka, pokoknya ngejar kamu.”

Oh. _Oh._

Atsumu nunduk, tapi Kiyoomi bisa liat telinganya merah banget. Dia sendiri nggak nyangka bakal dapet pengakuan semacam ini dari Atsumu yang dikenal _wild, young and free_ dan nggak peduli sama omongan orang.

Dan Kiyoomi juga nggak nyangka kalo ternyata bukan cuma dia yang sebenernya masih sayang?

Kiyoomi mau ngomong, tapi susah. Masih nggak percaya, masih kaget. Tapi kalo dia ngajak balikan sekarang, kok kayaknya pecundang banget, soalnya dia sendiri yang minta putus. Tapi, dia juga mau lawan bicaranya itu tau perasaannya.

“Mi—”

“Maaf ya, Sakusa. Kamu kayaknya udah move on tapi aku malah ngomong nggak jelas gini. Lupain aja ya? Ini LPJ-nya aku kerjain di rumah dulu, besok kita lanjutin lagi.”

Atsumu membereskan nota-notanya dan siap-siap mau pulang ketika Kiyoomi tiba-tiba narik tangannya.

“Miya Atsumu. Dengerin dulu.” Atsumu menoleh ke arah Kiyoomi, ekspresinya datar dan nggak kebaca seperti biasa, tapi matanya kayak mau nangis. Ia akhirnya duduk lagi.

“Aku sengaja milih SMA HQ biar nggak ketemu kamu, karena SMA ini jauh dari rumah kita dan tesnya susah. Aku mau move on. Tapi gimana mau move on kalo ternyata kamu masuk sini, mana sekarang bakal sering kerja bareng juga......” makin kebelakang suara Kiyoomi makin mencicit. Astaga, jadi ini rasanya menelan ludah sendiri. Malunya tak hingga.

Atsumu cuma ngeliatin dengan mata melebar. Kaget. Rasanya mau meluk, tapi masa pelukan di ruang OSIS-MPK sih?

“Sakusa, mau balikan?”

“Hah?”

Ucapan Atsumu barusan jelas-jelas nawarin mau balikan, kan? Kiyoomi nggak lagi halu, kan?

“Kamu mau balikan sama aku?”

Kiyoomi mengangguk. Malunya udah ilang, nguap. “Mau.”

Denger jawaban Kiyoomi, Atsumu senyum. Mereka berdua masih sama-sama sayang ternyata.

Tapi di mata Kiyoomi senyumnya keliatan nggak ikhlas, senyumnya nggak sampe ke mata.

“Maaf ya, Sakusa.”

Loh loh apa-apaan ini?

Kiyoomi merasa dipermainkan. Abis nawarin balikan, diiyain, kok malah minta maaf? Nggak terima.

“Bercandamu nggak lucu, Miya.”

“Bukannya aku nggak mau, Omi.” Tiba-tiba panggilannya balik lagi kayak dulu, rasanya kangen juga dipanggil kayak gitu sama Atsumu. Namanya jadi kedengeran lucu.

Kiyoomi seneng, tapi masih ada yang ngganjel. “Terus kenapa?”

“Aku sayang banget sama kamu, Omi. Pengen banget kita balik pacaran lagi. Tapi aku masih merasa belom pantes buat kamu. Tungguin aku nyusul kamu ya, Mi? Biarin aku berubah jadi lebih baik lagi, biar pantes berdiri disamping kamu. Ya?”

“Nggak, Atsumu. Nggak ada yang perlu diubah, kamu nggak perlu dengerin apa kata orang, aku udah terima kamu—”

“Tapi aku nggak mau kejadian kayak dulu lagi, Omi. Aku mau mama kamu nerima aku juga. Aku nggak mau kalo kita harus putus gara-gara alasan bodoh kayak fokus ujian. Aku bener-bener mau berubah... demi aku sendiri juga. Tolong ya, Mi?”

Kiyoomi kicep. Atsumu beneran mau berubah, keliatan dari kilatan matanya yang serius banget. Kalo udah gini Kiyoomi bisa apa?

“Yaudah Tsum. Aku tungguin, tapi jangan lama-lama.”

“Makasih Omi.” Atsumu mengacak rambut ikal Kiyoomi yang dari dulu jadi favoritnya. Ia melirik jam dinding, hampir pukul delapan malam. Diluar tinggal anak-anak OSIS-MPK kelas 12 yang masih asyik main basket, hanya mereka berdua yang kelas 10.

“Omi, pulangnya aku anter ya. Udah malem, susah cari angkot. Aku bawa motor kok. Nanti mampir dulu ketemu mama ya?”

“Nakal banget, kelas 10 udah bawa motor.”

“Kan biar bisa boncengin Omiii, hehe.”

“Iya deh, makasih, Tsum.”


	2. late night stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sakuatsu jadi panitia pensi. yes that's it.

Besok lusa pensi SMA HQ dimulai.

Kiyoomi ngecek lagi to-do listnya. Hampir semua kecentang, aman. Tinggal to-do list buat besok persiapan di venue dan hari H. Ada untungnya dia sekarang anak MPK, karena meskipun pensi masuk ke agendanya OSIS, dia cuma kebagian peran kecil dan lebih fokus ke fungsi pengawasan dan evaluasinya.

Ia melirik ke aula di samping ruang OSIS-MPK yang jadi tempat naruh dekorasi pensi. Disana ada si mantan yang tiga bulan lalu ngajak balikan tapi giliran diiyain malah nolak. Katanya suruh nunggu dia jadi orang yang bener dan punya pencapaian dulu.

Miya Atsumu.

Kiyoomi menepuk pundak Atsumu yang dibungkus kaus navy yang penuh cipratan cat. Wajahnya keliatan capek banget, keliatan dari lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya tanda kurang tidur. Rambut kuningnya acak-acakan, tapi begitu liat Kiyoomi senyumnya langsung muncul.

“Tidur berapa jam?”

“Omi jangan pegang, aku belom sempet mandi.” Atsumu mengenyahkan tangan Kiyoomi yang masih nempel di bahunya. “Cuma dapet 3 jam semalem, ada dekor yang rusak soalnya, jadi aku ngebut. Ini baru kelar.”

_Jadi divisi dekorasi dokumentasi berat banget ya,_ batin Kiyoomi. Dia kasian sebenernya liat temen-temen dekdoknya pada suka sibuk di sekolah sampe malem, bahkan tiap abis rapat besar ada aja yang harus dikerjain. Kiyoomi bingung mau nyemangatin Atsumu kayak gimana, jadi dia cuma ngasih satu kresek Indomaret isi onigiri, vitamin, dan _energy drink_.

“Sibuk banget, Tsum. Jangan sampe lupa makan ya.”

“Iyaa, untungnya waktu hari H aku kebagian dokumentasi luar venue jadi agak nyantai.”

“Oh gitu? Aku di ticketing.” Kiyoomi kebagian divisi Humas, dimana repotnya kebanyakan waktu pra-acara. Banyak yang bilang jadi humas enak, soalnya sering dispen buat ke luar sekolah bahkan kota demi nyamperin media partner dan promosiin acara. Kiyoomi justru nggak suka, pelajarannya jadi keteteran dan dia jadi harus ketemu banyak orang.

Untungnya waktu hari H dia lumayan kosong, karena sponsor dan media partner yang besar-besar kebanyakan udah dihandle sama anak humas yang OSIS. Dia dialihin ke ticketing.

“Hah? Nggak salah tuh? Kamu nanti megang macem-macem tiket, Mi. Kotor. Kamu kan nggak suka.”

“Gapapa, aku nanti cuma ngescan tiket gelang aja kok.”

Atsumu membuka bungkus onigiri tuna dari Kiyoomi setelah tangannya disemprot hand sanitizer berkali-kali. Perutnya belum diisi sejak kemarin malam, jadi rasanya laper banget.

Ia tiba-tiba keinget sesuatu. “Omi, _close gate_ jam 8 malem kan ya?”

Kiyoomi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, firasatnya bilang si Atsumu mau ngajak aneh-aneh. “Iya.”

“Kan kita sama-sama tugas di luar venue, kalo udah close gate mau keliling nggak? Jadi kita nggak usah nonton di dalem. Lagian kamu juga nggak suka rame-rame dan berisik kan?”

_Boleh juga._ Setelah _close gate_ semua penonton biasanya udah di dalem venue dan nggak ada yang beli tiket lagi, jadi Kiyoomi bebas mau ngapain karena tanggung jawabnya udah kelar. Atsumu juga tugas diluar, jadi sepertinya nggak bakal ada yang curiga?

“Boleh.”

**

Venue udah selesai didekorasi dan hasilnya bikin Kiyoomi takjub. Beneran. Dia sendiri nggak percaya kalo sebagian besar dari konsep dekorasi venue ini semua hasil idenya Atsumu. Bahkan ide desain _feeds_ Instagram yang bikin heboh dan berakhir dicontek SMA-SMA lain juga ternyata buah pikir Atsumu.

Tahun ini mereka mengambil tema _fairytales._ Konsep yang awalnya sulit, tapi ketika udah direalisasikan hasilnya bikin takjub semua orang. Pintu masuk menuju venue dibikin semacam labirin dan ala-ala Alice in Wonderland, ketika udah masuk langsung berubah pake konsep _castle hall_ kayak di Cinderella atau Sleeping Beauty, sementara di luar venue digantung banyak lampion pake konsep Tangled. Bahkan ada spot buat nerbangin lampion buat yang mau.

Setelah kelar masang dekorasi, Atsumu tertidur pulas di tribun atas yang langsung ngadep panggung, tempat VIP. Kiyoomi nyusul ke sana dan duduk di sampingnya. Diliat dari atas, dekorasi panggungnya sendiri juga nggak kalah megah. Kiyoomi dalam hati bolak-balik sumpah serapah nggak percaya sekaligus bangga.

Atsumu yang waktu SMP tukang bolos langganan masuk ruang BK sekarang bisa ngonsep desain segede dan sekeren ini, gimana nggak makin sayang?

Diusapnya rambut Atsumu yang lembut dan wangi mint habis keramas pagi ini. Badannya gerak dikit, kayaknya mau bangun.

“Omi...?”

“Tidur lagi aja, Tsum. Briefing terakhir masih lama kok.”

Atsumu menggeliat dikit, kepalanya gerak ndusel-ndusel nyariin paha Kiyoomi. Giliran udah ketemu, dia langsung tidur lagi.

Jantung Kiyoomi rasanya mau meledak. Dia sebenernya mau protes, soalnya si mantan ini tidurnya suka sembarangan dan ileran. Tapi karena kasian udah kecapekan kerja akhirnya dibiarin aja.

Diem-diem kepala Atsumu dicium sambil bisik-bisik,

_“You did a great job, Atsumu.”_

**

Sorenya, pengunjung meledak banget, tiket _on the spot_ langsung habis dalam 1 jam setelah _open gate._ Kiyoomi bahkan hampir kewalahan kalo nggak dibantu Kak Suga. Sepanjang ia lagi jaga, semua orang pada muji konsep dekorasi pensinya. Dia mati-matian nahan senyum, mau pamer itu hasil kerjaannya si Atsumu terus langsung inget mereka cuma sebatas mantan.

Atsumu lagi di kawasan merchandise dan booth makanan, keliling buat foto-foto sambil mainan drone. Sesekali mampir ke booth Osamu yang lagi buka lapak onigiri buat curi-curi istirahat.

“Jadi balikan sama Sakusa?” Osamu nanya sambil tangannya lincah bentukin onigiri kayak lagi mainan clay.

“Jadi dong, tapi nggak sekarang.”

“Goblok, nunggu apa lagi sih? Keburu diembat orang tau rasa ntar.”

“Anjir, kalem dong, Sam. Gue mau punya pencapaian dulu baru mau ngajak dia balikan.”

“Pencapaian dekorasi lo yang dipuji semua orang ini masih kurang? Lo begadang tiga hari tiga malem demi mikirin ini, Tsum. Untung nggak ngedrop.”

Atsumu mijetin pelipisnya yang agak pusing dengerin ocehan Osamu. “Nggak, ini belum ada apa-apanya sama Omi. Gue udah ada rencana, liat aja ntar.”

Osamu agak bingung sama maksud si kembarannya, tapi dia nggak ambil pusing. Lagian, antrean pembelinya makin panjang. “Yaudah terserah lo.”

**

“Omi! Udah kelar? Yuk makan, aku tadi udah pesen beberapa makanan sebelum pada habis.”

Kiyoomi menghampiri Atsumu yang lagi duduk di salah satu spot makan. Di meja udah tersedia beberapa jajan yang bikin perutnya memberontak karena dari acara dimulai dia nggak makan sama sekali.

Si rambut item naruh selembar jaket agak tebel di punggung Atsumu sebelum duduk di hadapannya. “Pake jaket dulu, udah malem gini jangan pake kaos panitia aja, nanti sakit.”

“Makasih Omi, tadi mau ambil jaket tapi males banget jalan ke ruang panitia di dalem, harus lewat samping panggung dulu.”

Kiyoomi makan sosis bakarnya dengan lahap. Lumayan buat ganjel perut, makan nasinya nanti aja kelar acara.

Setelah makan, mereka berdua jalan bareng keliling venue sekalian foto-foto, meskipun kebanyakan fotonya candid sih gara-gara Kiyoomi nolak mulu kalo diajak foto.

Atsumu jelasin satu-satu konsep desain yang dia bikin sekaligus cerita. Cekcok sesama anggota, miskomunikasi sama vendor, salah cetak ukuran banner, desain postingan Instagram yang nggak nyambung, malam-malam tanpa tidur, semua dia ceritain tanpa pake titik koma. Kiyoomi cuma diem, dalam hati masih kagum sama mantannya yang dulu terkenal _slengean_ berubah jadi orang yang pekerja keras banget.

“Waktu itu aku sampe debat panjang banget sama Kak Yaku—”

“Tsum, balikan sekarang yuk.”

Sekarang gantian Atsumu yang kicep. Sosok Sakusa Kiyoomi yang harga dirinya setinggi langit kayaknya udah nguap kebawa angin, bisa-bisanya dia yang minta balikan padahal dulu dia yang mutusin.

Atsumu mau buru-buru ngeiyain dan lompat ke pelukan Kiyoomi, tapi ia coba tahan.

_Nggak, sekarang masih belum._

“Omi, udah nggak sabar ya? Emang mau ngapain sih kalo udah balikan?”

Tangan Kiyoomi mengepal di dalem jaket. Malu, baru sadar dia tadi ngomong apa. Masa bodoh sama harga diri, dia udah nggak tahan sama perasaan sendiri.

“Tunggu ya, Mi. Aku masih harus lebih dari ini biar bisa sepadan sama kamu.”

Kiyoomi menggerutu. Sebenernya nunggu apalagi sih si Atsumu? Dia udah gatel banget mau klaim ke semua orang kalo Miya Atsumu yang populer satu sekolahan itu punya dia seorang.

“Tunggu sampe kapan? Pencapaian kamu kurang apa? Aku udah bilang, Tsum, nggak perlu dengerin apa kata orang—”

“Sampe pergantian pengurus, deh. Sertijab. Janji. Habis itu, ayo balikan.”

Pergantian pengurus OSIS-MPK alias serah terima jabatan masih empat bulan lagi, setelah MPLS dan rangkaian seleksi anggota. Okelah, sepertinya Kiyoomi bisa tahan meskipun dia penasaran kenapa harus nunggu waktu sertijab.

“Aku pegang kata-katamu.”

Atsumu kegirangan. Sepertinya rencananya bakal berhasil. “Makasih, Omiiiii!” _Sayang Omi banget-banget!_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

Kiyoomi menghela napas, nggak habis pikir kok ada aja orang yang udah jelas sama-sama sayang tapi nggak mau bersama, padahal ya mereka nggak beda agama juga.

Mereka sampai di deket gerbang menuju pintu keluar. Kiyoomi berhenti di depan papan pesan kesan, mencari satu spot kosong lalu mulai menulis, Atsumu memperhatikan dari samping.

_Miya Atsumu, otak dari dekorasi acara pensi ini, you did a great job! Proud of you. SK._

Atsumu kaget. Nggak pernah sekalipun dia mimpi bakal dipuji Kiyoomi yang terkenal pelit pujian dan murah kritikan, bahkan ketika masih pacaran.

“Hah..... Mi, itu spidol permanen loh.”

“Justru itu. Biar semua orang tau.”

_Apaan sih Omi, bikin deg-deg an aja!_ Atsumu mati-matian nahan debar jantungnya biar nggak kedengeran Kiyoomi. Bisa celaka dia kalo Kiyoomi tau ekspresinya sekarang.

Mereka berdua lanjut jalan-jalan lagi, diiringi suara-suara musik yang menggema dari dalem venue. Sampe penonton mulai berhamburan pulang, mereka nggak ikut nonton _guest star_ karena terlalu asyik sama kehadiran satu sama lain. Atsumu masih cerita dengan semangat, Kiyoomi diam penuh khidmat. Malam itu, mereka berdua sama-sama capek dan baru pulang jam 3 dinihari setelah selesai beres-beres.

Atsumu dapet satu foto candid Kiyoomi yang bagus banget, otw dijadiin lockscreen hape, katanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- [lockscreen hapenya Atsumu](https://images.unsplash.com/photo-1573131153082-dcd70e318e0c?auto=format&fit=crop&ixid=eyJhcHBfaWQiOjEyMDd9&ixlib=rb-1.2.1&q=80&w=375)  
> \- sakusa kiyoomi makhluk paling bulol sejagad raya  
> \- konsep pensinya adalah konsep pensi sekolahku dulu, and yes sefenomenal itu di kotaku (agak bangga jadi panitianya)


	3. tanya jawab dan pidato (balikan?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sakuatsu nyalon jadi ketos dan ketum mpk. yes that's the tweet.

“Sakusa, kamu mau nyalon ketua umum MPK tahun ini?”

Kiyoomi yang lagi ngeliatin persyaratan pendaftaran ketua menengok ke arah Daichi, ketua umum MPK ketika dia kelas 10. Sekarang dia udah jadi kelas 11, MPLS udah kelar, sekarang waktunya pergantian kekuasaan dan perang kubu politik di sekolah.

Ajang pemilihan ketua MPK dan OSIS.

“Iya kak.”

“Oke, sip. Semangat ya, kakak percaya kalo kamu yang maju.”

**

“Omi! Nyalon MPK?”

“Emang kenap—HAH udah gila kamu?”

Untung mereka lagi nyantai di pinggir lapangan jadi nggak ada yang denger umpatan Kiyoomi. Gimana nggak kaget, Atsumu dateng-dateng bawa setumpuk berkas yang dia hafal betul karena baru nyerahin ke kesiswaan kemarin; berkas pengajuan pencalonan ketua.

Atsumu merengut, segitu bikin kaget ya? “Apa sih, Omi, gini-gini aku banyak yang dukung tau.”

“Siapa yang nyangka mantan tukang cabut sekarang mau jadi ketos.”

“Hahaha, nggak cuma kamu yang populer dikalangan anak kelas 10 loh, Mi. Siap-siap saingan ya, kita.”

“Nggak lucu. Mana mungkin saingan, kamu OSIS aku MPK.”

“Saingan jumlah suara maksudnya Omiiii, eh Omi! Astaga jangan kabur gitu dong!”

**

Tahap pemilihan ketua OSIS-MPK ada tiga. Wawancara sama pengurus kelas 12, wawancara guru dan kesiswaan, lalu rangkaian acara pemilu. Dua tahap awal udah lewat, udah cukup bikin Kiyoomi sakit kepala mikirin program kerja dan visi misi yang mau dia bawa.

Rabu besok adalah rangkaian terakhir sebelum akhirnya e-voting diadakan hari Jumat. Mulai dari pidato pertama, perkenalan ke kelas-kelas, hingga buat poster, stiker, dan pin untuk kampanye, semuanya udah selesai. Sisanya tinggal tanya jawab santai di lapangan sekaligus pidato terakhir.

Saingan Kiyoomi cukup berat, yaitu si Ushijima yang punya basis pendukung anak-anak ekskul olahraga. Tapi dia masih yakin bakal menang sih, karena pendukungnya juga lebih bervariasi, dari ekskul seni sampe bahasa, dari kakak kelas sampe adek kelas.

Sementara di kubu OSIS, Atsumu berhadapan sama Oikawa. Meskipun di OSIS kinerja Oikawa nggak terlalu menonjol, pamornya dikalangan cewek-cewek satu sekolah udah tinggi banget. Bahkan waktu MPLS dia yang paling banyak dapet surat cinta, disusul Atsumu.

Kiyoomi nggak mau berharap banyak soal Atsumu, tapi diem-diem dia juga tetep kepengen Atsumu yang menang pilketos.

“Sakusa, nanti istirahat pertama langsung ke lapangan ya. Jam kelima dikosongin jadi gausah repot ngurus surat dispen.” Ketua timsesnya, Ennoshita, mengingatkan sebelum bel masuk bunyi.

Kiyoomi mengangguk.

**

“Selamat datang di rangkaian terakhir pemilu SMA HQ!” Akaashi, mantan bendahara umum OSIS sekaligus MC hari ini mulai membuka acara. Di sebelahnya udah ada Suga yang juga mantan sekretaris umum MPK.

“Hari ini kita mau ada sesi QnA ke calon-calon ketua OSIS-MPK kita sekaligus pidato terakhir sebelum masuk hari tenang. Pertanyaannya diambil dari reply tweet di akun MPK minggu lalu.” Suga menjelaskan.

Agenda pemilihan ketua umum dikoordinir oleh pengurus kelas 12 yang mau lengser, sementara pengurus kelas 11 terpecah jadi beberapa kubu karena kebanyakan ditarikin buat jadi tim sukses tiap calon ketua.

Kiyoomi duduk di sisi kiri, disusul Ushijima di sebelahnya lalu Atsumu dan Oikawa di sisi kanan. Suasananya udah beda banget antara sisi kiri dan kanan panggung. Calon MPK pada diem dan auranya serius banget, sementara yang OSIS pada sibuk tebar pesona.

Seantero sekolah yang ngeliatin dari kantin atau balkon depan kelas jadi ikutan mikir, kok pas banget calon-calon ketuanya bertolak belakang gini, ntar kalo udah mulai kerja bareng dinamikanya bakal gimana coba.

“Saya yakin semuanya pasti udah kenal sama calon-calon pemimpin kita selama setahun kedepan.” gantian Suga yang bicara. “Jadi, langsung masuk ke pertanyaan aja ya? Mau MPK atau OSIS dulu yang ditanya-tanyain?”

“U! SHI! JI! MA!”

“SAKUSA! SAKUSA! SA-KU-SA!”

Sorak-sorai pendukung Ushijima dan Kiyoomi udah kayak supporter waktu pertandingan olahraga. Rame, tapi ramenya nggak berisik.

“OIKAWAAAA”

“ATSUMUUUU”

Sekarang ganti suara fans-fans kedua calon OSIS membahana di seantero sekolah, didominasi sama teriakan cewek-cewek. Suporter MPK yang kebanyakan cowok auto kalah saing. Suga dan Akaashi sampe kaget melihat kelakuan adik-adik kelas mereka yang udah kayak fans ketemu idolnya.

“Wah, antusias banget kayaknya. Sekarang coba diem dulu ya, semuanya.” Suga menyahut, tapi suaranya masih tenggelem meskipun udah pake mic. Teriakan para cewek makin barbar. Kiyoomi diem aja sambil minum air.

“KAK OIKAWAAA”

“KAK ATSUMUUU”

“WOI BISA DIEM DULU NGGAK?”

Kiyoomi hampir keselek.

Semuanya langsung diem denger teriakan Suga. Jarang-jarang kakak kelasnya yang terkenal murah senyum itu sampe main teriak begini. Akaashi langsung ambil alih mic sekalian melanjutkan acara.

“Kita tanyain calon ketua MPK kita dulu aja. Oikawa, Atsumu, gapapa ya?”

Oikawa dan Atsumu memberi isyarat oke lewat kode tangan sambil meminta maaf. Akaashi mengangguk.

“Buat kak Sakusa,” Akaashi mulai membaca pertanyaan yang dipilihnya lewat twitter. Ada yang serius, banyak juga yang nyeleneh. Dia memilih pilihan kedua.

“Barang wajib selain buku, HP, dan dompet buat ke sekolah?”

Kiyoomi sedikit bingung, dikiranya bakalan ditanyain soal program kerja atau visi misi buat setahun kedepan, ternyata nggak. Tapi ya udahlah, toh pertanyaannya masih wajar.

“Sapu tangan, tisu, sabun wajah, hand sanitizer.”

Suga menyahut, auranya udah balik menyenangkan. “Oho? Sakusa bawa sabun wajah juga ya?”

“Kalo siang biasanya wajah saya berminyak, jadi harus rajin cuci muka. Pake air belum cukup, jadi pake sabun wajah.” Kiyoomi menjelaskan dengan tenang diiringi gumaman setuju dari berbagai siswa.

“Ooh, pantesan itu kulit mulus banget kayak bayi. Oh iya, sekalian mau meluruskan kalo bawa sabun wajah boleh, yang nggak boleh itu bawa _make-up_! Oke, semuanya?”

“Okeee!”

“Sekarang lanjut ke Ushijima. Silakan, Akaashi?”

“Oh, ya.” Akaashi kembali membuka HPnya, membaca pertanyaan yang tadi udah dia pilih. “Ushijima, kadang gue ngeliat lo serius banget baca selebaran iklan bimbel sampe iklan sedot WC, gabut bang?”

“Karena saya suka membaca. Terima kasih.” Ushijima menjawab singkat, mukanya masih datar tanpa ekspresi apapun. Gatau ini gugup atau gimana.

Semuanya diem denger jawaban Ushijima yang singkat, padat, jelas. Akaashi dan Suga sampe bingung mau kasih respons gimana.

“Sekarang langsung aja ganti ke calon OSIS kita. Atsumu, Oikawa, mau siapa dulu?”

Kedua calon ketua OSIS itu melakukan suit gunting batu kertas di panggung. Oikawa menang.

“Buat Oikawa, kenapa pengen jadi ketua osis?”

_Lah kok pertanyaan buat Oikawa normal-normal aja sih,_ Kiyoomi membatin, agak kesel soalnya kayak dibadutin kakak kelasnya sendiri.

“Yaaaaa pengen aja. Jadi ketua OSIS emang butuh alesan ya sender?”

_Ini kalo sesi wawancara si Oikawa udah tewas kena gebuk Kak Daichi, untung udah lewat,_ Kiyoomi membatin lagi sambil mainan botol minum di tangan.

Rasanya Suga mau jitak kepala Oikawa, tapi keburu ditahan Akaashi. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Akaashi milih langsung lanjut ke Atsumu yang lagi nyantai di kursinya. “Buat Atsumu, apa sih yang bakal kamu dapet kalo nanti kepilih jadi ketua OSIS?”

Atsumu agak kaget denger pertanyaannya. Diem-diem dia lirikin Kiyoomi yang sedang minum air (lagi), kebiasaan kalo lagi gugup. Ia tersenyum jahil, ambil mic, lalu berdiri.

“Nanti saya bakal bisa pacaran lagi sama calon ketua MPK nomer 1 alias Sakusa Kiyoomi.”

Kiyoomi keselek untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini sampe batuk-batuk.

Ushijima dengan sigap langsung ngasih sapu tangan buat ngelap mulut dan leher Kiyoomi yang basah kena air sambil nepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Oikawa, Suga, dan Akaashi kaget sampe nggak bisa komentar apa-apa. Para penonton kaget sampe satu lapangan jadi hening. Para timses tiap calon pada ketawa.

Sebenernya temen-temen OSIS-MPK seangkatan mereka udah pada tau soal hubungan masa lalu Atsumu dan Kiyoomi, tapi ya hanya sebatas itu. Mereka berdua cuma interaksi waktu lagi kumpul organisasi soalnya, di luar itu keduanya kayak orang asing karena beda jurusan dan jarang banget ketemu. Wajar aja semua orang pada terkejut.

Kiyoomi kaget.

Astaga.

_Astaga._

Udah gila. Atsumu udah _gila._

Tolong, ini audiensnya satu sekolahan.

Kiyoomi rasanya mau ilang aja.

Penonton mulai rame. Ada yang histeris, ada yang nangis, ada yang meringis. Atsumu dengan pedenya mengacungkan dua jari sambil pose,

“Makanya nanti pilih saya ya! OSIS nomer 2! Oke?”

Sesi tanya jawab siang itu ditutup dengan ricuh tanpa ada pidato penutupan dari tiap calon. Atsumu dan Oikawa dapet hadiah jitakan di kepala dari Kiyoomi dan Suga. Sementara itu, penghuni sekolah yang awalnya udah kepecah empat kubu sekarang kepecah lagi jadi pendukung Atsumu-Kiyoomi.

**

Hari ini Senin.

Hari ini serah terima jabatan.

Harusnya hari ini jadi hari bersejarah kedua buat Kiyoomi, yang pertama adalah ketika diamanahi jadi wakil ketua OSIS pas SMP. Untuk pertama kalinya, pagi ini rasanya dia mau bolos upacara dan alasan sakit biar bisa kabur ke UKS.

Tentu saja ini gara-gara omongan Atsumu tempo hari yang bikin dia malu setengah mampus.

Sejak insiden di lapangan itu, pemenang kursi ketua umum OSIS-MPK seakan udah ditentukan. Dan bener aja, Jumat sore, setelah e-voting dilakukan pagi harinya, ketauan siapa pemenangnya.

Atsumu dan Kiyoomi menang, meskipun cuma selisih 5-10 suara dari Oikawa dan Ushijima. Timses mereka yang terdiri dari rekan-rekan satu organisasi pada sibuk cie-ciein, sementara kakak kelas mereka cuma ikutan ketawa. Kinerja mereka berdua emang udah bagus sih, jadi ya mereka terima-terima aja sama hasilnya.

Pagi ini, Kiyoomi yang pendiem jadi makin pendiem. Atsumu juga nggak serame biasanya. Mereka berdua jarang banget berinteraksi akhir-akhir ini, jadi ketika kepala sekolah manggil nama mereka berdua buat maju ke depan lapangan upacara, rasanya agak canggung dan gugup.

”.... dengan ini saya tetapkan ananda Miya Atsumu dan ananda Sakusa Kiyoomi menjadi ketua OSIS dan MPK SMA HQ tahun ajaran 2020/2021.”

Bersamaan dengan pernyataan kepala sekolah, bendera OSIS dan MPK yang dibawa oleh ketua periode sebelumnya, Kuroo dan Daichi, diberikan pada Atsumu dan Kiyoomi sebagai tanda penyerahan jabatan.

“Cie, akhirnya ya.” Kuroo tersenyum kecil, tau alasan dibalik Atsumu yang bener-bener berdedikasi selama setahun ini. “Jangan pacaran mulu di ROM ya, Tsum.”

Atsumu terkekeh. “Pas pacaran pun ntar bahasnya proker, kak. Tenang aja.”

“Selamat ya, Sakusa. Semoga bisa menjalankan amanah dengan baik.”

“Iya, makasih kak Daichi. Mohon bimbingannya.”

Setelah penyerahan bendera dilakukan dan Kuroo juga Daichi kembali ke tempat, Atsumu dam Kiyoomi dipersilakan untuk menyampaikan sambutan pertama mereka sebagai ketua yang baru. Atsumu dapat giliran pertama.

“Selamat pagi semuanya. Saya Miya Atsumu dari kelas 11 IPA 1 yang diamanahi menjadi ketua OSIS periode ini. Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua, saya akan berusaha menjalankan amanah ini dengan sebaik-baiknya.” Atsumu membuka sambutan dengan percaya diri.

“Sebelumnya, saya mau cerita sedikit.”

Kiyoomi melirik Atsumu, bingung sekaligus curiga.

“Sebelum saya di SMA ini, saya termasuk anak yang nakal. Beda jauh sama saya yang sekarang. Dulu saya males-malesan tiap ada acara sekolah, saya pikir itu nggak penting. Belajar di kelas udah cukup bikin capek, apalagi ditambah kegiatan-kegiatan luar kelas.

Waktu itu saya masih pacaran sama Omi—Sakusa maksudnya, yang saat itu jadi wakil ketua OSIS. Dia sabar banget ngadepin saya yang notabene dicap anak nakal meskipun mulutnya emang pedes banget kayak cabe. Dulu saya suka sebel tiap dia sibuk rapat atau kegiatan soalnya waktu buat jalan bareng kepotong banyak, dan saya makin nggak mau ikut kegiatan OSIS. Bisa dibilang, OSIS udah ngambil Sakusa dari saya.

Kemudian saya liat betapa besar dedikasinya buat sekolah. Saya awalnya nggak peduli ketika orang-orang ngomong, _'masa waketos mau sama orang macem kamu?'_ tapi begitu liat Sakusa yang jadi kebanggaan semua orang sementara saya jadi masalah semua orang, saya jadi malu.

Tapi terlambat, ketika saya mau berubah, Sakusa udah nggak kuat sama saya. Kami pisah. Akhirnya saya niatkan diri buat berubah, kali ini bukan karena malu udah dibanding-bandingin sama dia, tapi karena saya sendiri pengen jadi lebih baik. Disamping itu ya karena saya masih belum move on.”

Semua orang ketawa. Atsumu tersenyum canggung. Kiyoomi diem nunduk, telinganya merah entah karena matahari atau karena malu.

Atsumu melanjutkan ceritanya. “Saya cari tau Sakusa mau lanjut ke SMA mana, ketika saya tau dia mau ke SMA ini yang notabene jauh banget dari rumahnya, saya belajar mati-matian karena tes masuknya susah, apalagi buat anak yang hobi cabut kayak saya. Ketika udah keterima, senengnya bukan main. Saya pasang goals berikutnya, yaitu jadi anggota OSIS. Murni bukan buat cari popularitas, tapi sekadar menantang diri saya sekaligus mau berkontribusi buat sekolah. Anggep aja penebusan dosa semasa SMP gitu.

Waktu kami ketemu lagi di seleksi OSIS, dia tanya, kenapa mau daftar OSIS. Saya jawab sambil lalu, ya masa saya kasih tau kalo saya belum move on, kan nggak lucu.

Begitu kami berdua tau perasaan masing-masing, saya langsung pasang goals ini karena saya tau dia pasti bakal nyalon. Jadi ketua OSIS. Bukan karena cari pamor, tapi karena saya mau jadi orang pertama yang ada disamping dia, saya mau temenin dia kerja, saya mau jadi suporter nomer satunya. Selain itu juga karena saya memang udah cinta sama sekolah ini.”

Atsumu berdeham, kasih jeda sedikit sebelum menutup ceritanya. Jantungnya udah nggak karuan sejak tadi, tangannya makin dingin. Dia noleh ke Kiyoomi yang bales natap Atsumu dengan ekspresi kesal campur malu yang tampak begitu menggemaskan.

“Sakusa Kiyoomi, sekarang saya berhasil sampai disini. Jadi, ayo berjuang bareng demi sekolah ini. Terima kasih, selamat pagi.”

Tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai membahana di seantero lapangan. Bahkan samar-samar ada yang sampe terisak di belakang mereka. Atsumu membungkukkan badan lalu mundur satu langkah.

Kiyoomi berdeham, berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang kacau balau setelah mendengar curhatan publik Atsumu. Ia menepuk mic dua kali, menarik atensi para peserta upacara sekaligus ngasih tanda bahwa sambutannya mau dimulai.

“Selamat pagi. Saya Sakusa Kiyoomi dari kelas 11 IPS 1 yang diamanahi menjadi ketua MPK periode ini. Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua, saya akan bekerja sebaik-baiknya.”

“Saya singkat saja karena durasi sudah terpotong banyak dari autobiografi rekan Miya Atsumu.

Atsumu menggerutu di belakangnya.

“Saya juga tidak menyangka bahwa rekan Miya Atsumu punya ambisi sebesar itu. Sebenarnya saya tidak peduli dengan _track record_ dia yang begitu buruk sebelum masuk ke sini maupun perkataan orang-orang mengenai hubungan kami dulu, karena bagi saya yang terpenting adalah perasaan kami.

Namun melihat tekadnya yang begitu besar, saya tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menunggunya. Dan akhirnya, karena dukungan kalian semua, sekarang kami berdua ada di titik yang sama dan siap melangkah maju. Terima kasih banyak.”

Kiyoomi menoleh ke belakang, tersenyum mendapati Atsumu yang merah dan mau nangis.

“Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu. Sekarang kamu berhasil menyusul saya. Saya harap kita bisa menjadi partner yang baik. Selamat pagi.”

Sekali lagi, tepuk tangan membahana di lapangan upacara pagi itu. Nggak ada yang pingsan, nggak ada yang pura-pura sakit, semua penduduk SMA HQ begitu menikmati sambutan dua ketua baru mereka yang terkesan profesional sekaligus personal.

Atsumu mengulurkan tangan, niatnya mau ngajak salaman Kiyoomi biar makin berkesan resmi. Kiyoomi melirik tangan Atsumu sekilas, lalu dijabat sekaligus ditariknya tangan Atsumu ke dalam pelukan.

Atsumu berontak kaget, wangi musk favoritnya masuk ke penciuman. Tepuk tangan dan sorakan penduduk SMA HQ seakan jadi musik latar mereka berdua sekarang.

“Omi—”

“Tsum, kangen.”

“Iya.”

“Udah sertijab. Balikan, ya?”

“Iya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- funfact 1: 50% (atau 70% ya) fic ini adalah kisah nyata penulisnya sendiri (tapi nggak balikan soalnya penulis udah punya pacar)  
> \- funfact 2: kamu bisa menang pilketos hanya bermodal tampang. serius.

**Author's Note:**

> \- mungkin di sekolah lain beda ya, tapi di sekolahku, mpk dan osis kerja bareng, tapi khusus eventnya mpk (rapat anggaran dana ekskul, aspiration day, pilketos, forum mpk) anak osis gaboleh ikut campur  
> \- kedudukan mpk lebih tinggi dari osis. all hail mpk (karena selalu dipandang sebelah mata) yay  
> \- mpk disini tugasnya ngawasi dan evaluasi kinerja osis. urusan lpj (laporan pertanggungjawaban) tiap event osis juga dieval anak mpk dulu sebelum diserahin ke pihak sekolah.  
> \- dan yes, ruangannya jadi satu (ROM) jadi anak osis-mpk akrab bangetbanget


End file.
